Hope and Fear
by ghalicka
Summary: A fight, the truth, an explosian and a trapper 7.5 month pregnant Haley Naley with some Brucas
1. Chapter 1

Hope and Fear

Haley is 7 ½ months pregnant and things with her and Nathan aren't to good. They are pretty much together for the baby. Luke and Nathan are fight and neither will tell Haley or Brooke why. Haley has become very withdrawn from everybody except Brooke after the accident with Daunte which happened a month ago. Dan and Karen are together and Deb is in rehab. Brooke and Lucas are together but both are harboring secrets. Karen has a six week old daughter that Dan was in the delivery room with when they did a c section for.

Haley time to get up you said you had to be at school early for tutoring. Nathan said walking into their bedroom because they had another fight and he slept on the couch because he didn't want to upset her more than he already had. Do you want me to give you a ride.

H sarcastically: Yeah Nate we fought last night you slept on the couch but now you want to ride to school together sure. She picked up her phone and called Brooke. Hey can you come pick me up in about thirty minuets because I have to be at school early. No fight last night yeah thanks. Brooke will pick me up now I would like you to leave or tell me about what you and Lucas were fighting about.

N: Nothing you know it is interesting that you will stand by Lucas and not by your own husband. He yells.

H: Right this coming from my husband who swore their would be no secrets and the opps I borrowed money from a loan shark threw some games and nearly got you and our child killed. Lucas isn't my husband and didn't swear he wouldn't keep things from he and yes I am upset with him too.

N: Just out of curiosity how long are you going to throw that Daunte thing in my face?

H: WHAT throw it in your face your actions almost killed out son get the hell out of this room now.

N: Fine can I stay gone he said slamming the door.

Haley started to cry but went to get ready for school while Nate went to shoot hoops at the Rivercourt.

Well if it isn't my loving brother. Why aren't you at home tending to you pregnant wife? Oh wait I forgot you ore like you or should I say or pops Dan get them PG then leave them to fend for themselves. Tell me are you going to kill your brother too?

N: Go to hell Luke. Dan took the fall for me when we thought I killed Daunte and he has been get with Karen and Lily. He didn't kill Keith. Keith was mugged and shot. He had no reason to want Keith dead.  
L: What no reason. He thought Keith tried to kill him you mom even said so. That seems like motive to me.

N: When did my mom say that when she was high. Show me proof that he killed Keith then I will believe you.

Ring Luke answers his phone yeah did you get it. It is about time. Nate you want your proof I got it.

Meanwhile Haley gets into Brooke's car. Brooke sees her eyes and can tell she has been crying.

B: Oh Honey what happened?

H: Nothing just another fight I really don't want to talk about it, Then one the way to school she told Brooke everything that happened.

When they get to school they see Dan coming towards them.

B and H: Hey Mr. Scott what are you going here?

D: Giving another Mayor speech to your class. They liked me so much the first time they asked me to come back.

B: Oh well see you first period then.

N: Luke where are we going?

L: To get you your proof.

N: Can't we do this later we are going to be late for school.

L: It will take ten minuets. Here we are. They entered an old AV security room to find Mouth.

N: Mouth what are you doing here?

M: I have been looking through Security tapes for the time Keith was mugged. We found them but they weren't dated so I have been trying to watch them to see in the corner when they were from. You might want to sit down. They sit then he plays the tape and sure enough it shows Dan killing Keith.

N: Oh my god Luke you were right I ……………….

L: Relax he won't get away with it. That is something I know we can both agree on.  
L: Mouth thanks I know you have been working around the clock to find this it means a lot to me now we need to get to school.

They get up to leave but Nate continues to watch the screen Luke pulls him away.

L: Come on man this will be here late we have to get to school.

At school

Brooke to Haley after the bell rings and they are all seated: Hey do you know where Luke and Nathan are?

H: I would say fighting but Mouth isn't here either. I don't know. Where is Peyton?

B: She is visiting her brother at the Marines will be back on Friday.

Teacher: Quiet class today we have Mr. Dan Scott here again to talk to us about his mayor duties.

D: hello BANG their class exploded.

Riding to school

L: Hey Nate turn on the radio I think we need some tunes.

N: what oh yeah he turns on the radio

Announcer: We interrupt this program with this announcement. A bomb went off at One Tree Hill High school about ten minuets ago and apparently it happened in a history class where Mayor Dan Scott was giving a speech. We will give you more information as soon as we hear anything.

N: Haley he yells as the tears fall

L: Brooke. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke gets up and wipes her head with the back of her hand and finds blood and realizes she has a deep cut on her head everything is fuzzy class Dan Haley it starts to sink in HALEY HALEY HALEY

Brook ……

Brooke looks around but all she sees is bodies of her classmates and rubble. HALEY

Brook….

Brooke turn around and sees Dan he has blood dripping from his shirt. She starts to make her way to him.

B: Are you ok here let me look?

D: NO we have to see if there are any survivors besides us. Look for Haley. The start moving objects off people. Yell if you find any alive. Count the number you find dead.

B: I don't think I can do this. These are my classmates.

D: You have to one these peoples lives depend on you and two maybe we can find a way out since the door is jammed and blocked and neither you or I can get at it. How is you head here I am going to wrap this around your head to try to stop the bleeding you are loosing a lot of blood. Then he tore off his sleeve and wrapped her up.

B: Okay what about you? You look like you are bleeding a lot too.

D: I am fine go.

15 minuets late they found 12 dead and 2 alive Bevin and Skillz. Both with just cuts and bruises but no terrible injuries. It took them another ten minuets to find Haley and Bevin found her.

Be: Come quick I found Haley oh god she is trapped.

Hurry faster!!!!! Nate said but Luke already had the pedal to the floor. Oh god Luke I said awful things to her what if.

Don't even think that they will be fine all three of them Luke interrupted.

They finally arrived at the scene but before they got out Luke stopped Nate.

N: What? I have to get in their.

L: I know we both will. He turned to Mouth thanks you can go.  
M: No way I am here with you guys they are my friends too.

L: OK here is what we are going to do we are going to go in the side door of the gym in the back and go through the locker room to get to the room where Haley and Brooke are. DON'T let anyone see you.

N: Got it.

And they were off.

One of the beams that holds the room up fell on Haley. Dan knelt by her head and checked for a pulse because everyone else thought she was dead.

D: She is alive but we have to…

B: Dan she is bleeding dawn in-between her legs a lot how do I make it stop.

D: I don't know we have to get this off of her. They started to lift it but found they couldn't.

Skillz looked around to see if their was anything to help get the beam off. Dan look see the little hole he goes of to it and starts hitting it.

D: Here use this. And he gave him a chair to make the hole bigger.

S: SHIT that is as far as I can go it won't be big enough to fit anybody through though. Dammit.

D: Calm down we wi…

H: Dan

Dan rushes over: Hey Haley how are you feeling?

H: It hurts to breath. Brooke? My baby oh god my baby.

D: OK honey you need to stay calm Brooke, Skillz, and Bevin are here and fine.

Brooke comes over hey honey here I am.

H: Your OW head are you OW okay?

B: Yeah just a headache.

H: You need to promise me something.  
B: Anything.

H: Save the baby first promise. Then me.

B: How about both?

H: Yes but if it comes OW down to a choice my son comes first promise.

B: Hales I

H: Promise please Tigger.

B: I promise.

H: And another thing tell OW Nathan I love him.

B: I will. She turns to Dan. Can I talk to you for a second. She pulls him aside. We have to get that bay out before we loose them both and I have know idea what to do.

H: OW I can OW hear you. At Lamaze class they showed a C section to get the baby out you can OW do that.

Dan: Honey that is crazy you could get and infection and it is to early for you to deliver.

H: I already am I can feel it. It is getting harder to breathe so please do it.

D: wait there is something you need to know before you ask me to do it.

H: What? OW

D: I killed Keith now do you want me to cut you open.

S Be B: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

H: Quiet I know that you love OW this child I am carrying and you won't let anything happen to it. So yes OW knowing that do it.

B: Haley

H: Brooke trust me and help him.

B: Fine but I don't agree with it. He won't kill either one of you I promise. Haley HALEY

D: She passed out from I don't know what but we have to get her son out.

Do you have any hand sanitizer and water in your bags.

Be: I do Let me find it.

D: Skillz look in all the over turned desks for tape take Brooke with you.

15 minuets later.

D: She still has a pulse Skillz I want you to take her pulse every 30 seconds while I am doing this okay. Bevin go to the hole and yell for help over and over. Brooke you help me.

B: Like I would trust you alone with her.

D: You can hate me tomorrow today we have to save two lives. He pulls out his pocket knife.

B: How did I know you would be carrying a knife?

D: I am going to ignore that okay I saw what they did to Karen when she had Lily so I am going to follow that. And make the incision here. Take off your shirt and apply pressure when I tell you to. Skillz we will need your shirt to. We really need a hospital. He starts to cut.

N: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WIFE YOU MURDERER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

B: Luke Nate listen if he doesn't do this they both die. He saw what they did with Lily and we know about Keith. Trust me I don't like it anymore than you do but the longer we wait the worse it looks for both of them.

N: NO

L: Mouth go get help NOW. Mouth leaves. Nate You can't just sit back and watch them die think rationally.

N: I AM YOU ARE NOT HE KILLED KEITH.

L: And he is trying to save your son and Haley.

N: I ……

L: Dan do it. Dan started working on Haley praying she stayed passed out. Luke and Nate tried working on the hole but weren't making much progress.

N: DAMMIT

B: there is so much blood.

D: I got a head he is small. He pulled him out and told Brooke to apply pressure to Haley.  
The baby starts to cry. Skillz a pulse?

S: It is getting weaker.

L: Nate listen. They hear crying. He got your son out.

N: Dad what about Haley?  
D: Weak pulse. Here I think we can fit your son through get him to an ambulance.

Nate holds his son for the first time………………………………...

Chapter 3

Will Haley live, someone dies, after effects 


End file.
